


Jennie's Nightmare Before Christmas

by gagarin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Death, F/F, Girl x Girl, Korean, Lisoo, Sad, Scrooge - Freeform, also somewhat set when they were trainees, au where blackpink has 3 members, bias, blackpink - Freeform, but also..., chaennie, festive, grinch, i'm such trash, jendeukie, jennie is scrooge confirmed, jisa - Freeform, josé - Freeform, kpop, lalisa, qts, rojennie, ugh they're all so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagarin/pseuds/gagarin
Summary: Jennie hated Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting any piece of written work for the public to read! i'll probably update for a while but it might be a few days or more between some updates. if you have constructive criticism to offer, i'd love to hear it :)

 

 

Jennie Kim woke up to an ear-piercing scream emanating from the hallway by her bedroom.

"JENDEUKIE!!!!"

She groaned. In the distance, she heard another cry.

"JENNIE-AH!!"

She rolled over the look at the clock. 

_6 am._

_Again._

******

  
_Ugh._

Jisoo wouldn't shut the fuck up. As usual. And neither would the girl whose scream was becoming less and less distant.

_Lisa._

As much as she loved her bandmates and appreciated their enthusiasm, she desperately needed sleep. The girls were definitely not helping her with that. Suddenly, Lisa's shouts became intensely sonorous as she burst through the bedroom door.

"UNNIE!!!!" she cried. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!"  
"Lisa," she groaned, "I know you're excited, but can you please just open presents without me??"  
Lisa pouted. "But Jennieeeee..." she whined.  
"Please. Please just let me sleep."  
"But you're our leader!! We can't exclude you!"  
"I'm not even officially the leader," Jennie grumbled.

Lisa sighed and stuck her head outside the door. "JISOOOOOO!" she called. "JENNIE DOESN'T WANT TO CELEBRATE WITH US!!"

_Shit._

Within seconds, a tornado of red hair flew its way into her room.

_Now there's no way I'm getting out of this._

"JENDEUK-"

"OKAY. I WILL OPEN PRESENTS," Jennie shouted over Jisoo's whines. "Give me 5 damn minutes to get dressed." The girls cheered.  
"YAY!!! PRESENTS!!!!"

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

The girls dashed out of Jennie's room. She sighed as she lifted the covers off of her body and stood up.

******

Jennie entered the sitting room of their dorm to find the girls gathered around a (rather small) fake Christmas tree.  
"You couldn't even get a bigger tree? This one is super depressing. It's bringing down the mood."  
"You're bringing down the mood," Jisoo retorted.  
"Yeah, Jennie," added Lisa, "just be happy! It's Christmas!!" she squealed.

_....Well, they got me there._

"Okay," Jennie sighed. "I'll try to be happy." She forced a smile.  
Lisa's eyes lit up. Jisoo clapped.  
"See, Jennie-ah," said Lisa, "there's no reason to be grumpy on Christmas!"

Jennie frowned.

 _How long should I leave them clueless for?_  
Should they know at all?  
Should I just force it?

She couldn't answer those questions very well. Instead, she scoffed at her roommates.

"No reason, huh?" Jennie spat out bitterly. The eyes of the other girls widened.

_If I start crying, I'm definitely gonna have to tell them. They'll be really confused._

"Jendeu-"

"Hey guys," Jennie said suddenly, voice shaky, "I'm gonna go outside really quick. I'll be right back." She quickly stepped through the front door of the dorm.

"Wait!" Lisa shouted after her. "Unnie, are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute!" Jennie walked outside of the dorm.

Tears were pouring down her face.

_If I'm gonna cry, I might as well do it before they come outside and see me._

_  
...They have no idea._


End file.
